Betrayal at the Den Entrance-Book 1: The Unlikely Undergo
by forest-winds
Summary: When Skyclan moves to the forest, a cat undergoes a change. Guided by cats of evil, this cat, with more power than any cat in history, could mess the clans up forever. He goes on a journey, a jouney that could change the clans forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This formally was just The Unlikely Undergo. This is not edited, so chap 2 has better writing. But now I changed the name with the series name in front. Thanks,**

**YelliGal.**

"Leafstar!" An orange cat called, a tabby cat's paw in his mouth. The tabby was dangling off a cliff. "Sharpclaw. Let me go." "Never!" The orange cat, named Sharpclaw, said. "Sharpclaw. Are you loyal?" Leafstar asked, dangling off the cliff. It was storming, and every other cat in Skyclan was safe in a bush. Leafstar and Sharpclaw decided to explore, but look where that led them. "Yes, Leafstar." Sharpclaw said, tears streaming down his eyes. "Let me go and pray it's quick." Leafstar said. Sharpclaw let go of her paw. Leafstar started plummeting to the ground. Sharpclaw squinted, and heard a crack. The rain died down. Sharpclaw could barely see the tabby cat at the bottom. But he panicked when he saw red streaming from Leafstar. He raised his head, "Starclan, do not hold this against me!" He yowled. He started the trek down. When got there, the clouds started to move out. But what really got him, the first ray of sun was on her. He thought about it. Starclan used the ray to bring her up. He walked up to Leafstar, picking her up by the scruff, and carried her back to the makeshift camp.

He arrived at camp. "What happened? Where is-" Clovertail meowed, spotting Leafstar. She wailed, alerting the others out of bushes. "Did you do this?" Bouncefire asked. Sharpclaw replied, "She fell off a cliff. No." The new kits, Rockshade's and Cherrytail's kits, peeked outside a bush, then squeaked when they saw the dead body, and rushed back in the bush. Sharpclaw looked up. It was about mid-day. Sharpclaw decided to climb a tree and announce this news to the clanmates. "Meeting!" He screamed. The cats came to him, but all of them were shocked when they saw Leafstar's body. Mummers and shocked screams came from everywhere. "Cats of Skyclan! Leafstar fell off a cliff while exploring! Let us yowl for Leafstar!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, not getting a break, for he had to chant with his clanmates. "Leafstar! Leafstar!" When it died down, he said "I am now Sharpstar. I will travel to the Moonpool tonight. My deputy will be..." He thought. Tinycloud was neutral in the time Skyclan did not really trust the daylight warriors. "Tinycloud." He spotted the shecat in the crowd. She came up the tree, standing on a branch slightly lower than Sharpclaw was on. "We will make the journey." Sharpclaw said, seeing it was sunset. He and Tinycloud travelled to the Moonpool. When they got there, they drank the water and fell asleep.

(Sorry if this was a short one,)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sharpclaw opened his eyes. I feel so small, he thought. But he squeaked when he saw Tinycloud- way bigger than him! She woke up and said, "Ahh! Sharpclaw, you're a kit!" Sharpclaw screamed. I am! He ran straight into Tinycloud, who pinned him down. "I have important news you may get mad about. Promise me you will not get mad." She said, still pinning him down. "Ok." He took a deep breath.

"I have the nine lives." Tinycloud said. Sharpclaw thought for a minute. She got them! She got them! I was supposed to get them!

After he thought this, she released him. He jumped on her back, clawing her. But his tiny claws could not do anything. Tinycloud grabbed Sharpclaw from her back, picking him up by the scuff. "Let's go tell the good and bad news." She said.

"What?!" The cats said. Tinycloud- Tinystar now, said.

"I will not repeat. And Sharp-" She giggled. "Sharpkit can be a apprentice." Sharpkit looked up. I know my past life, but not the battle moves. He growled. "And we can apprentice Ebonykit, Dustkit, Graykit, and Moonkit, with Sharpkit." Tinystar reasoned.

"All cats old enough to leap the trees gather around for a clan meeting!" She leaped on a rock. They had moved to the rocks, only a bit below where Leafstar fell to her death. The cats crowded together. "We are here to announce the makings of new apprentices. Ebonykit, Dustkit, Moonkit, Graykit, and Sharpkit, do you promise to defend the clan, even with your life?"

"I do." Dustkit said, the most vehement of all the kits.

"I do." Moonkit squeaked. "I do." Graykit boomed, loudest of all.

"I... I..." Ebonykit stammered. "It is ok, Ebonykit. Go on." Tinystar said, worrying.

"I..." She cast a regretful glance at a dark pelted cat- by the name of Darkmask. "I don't." Ebonykit screamed. The cats gasped. "Darkmask. You are the father of this kit. Whiteblood. You are the mother. Step up." Tinystar said. Darkmask and Whiteblood stood up.

"I have heard of a clan around here... A killer clan. You are on the suspect list of spies. Come clean, or face pain." Tinystar said, several cats rushing up and pinning the two parents down. "Mommy! Daddy! Please! Tell them, I don't want you to die!" Ebonykit screeched, stressed. "Ok." Darkmask said, a ginger cat ready to kill if he made a wrong step.

"We are part of The Tribe Of Blood Spilling." Every cat gasped, exept Ebonykit and her parents. "We were trying to train her, bringing her to my real leader, the tribe Neho." The ginger cat started to unsheathe his claws. "Talk more!" He yowled in Darkmask's face.

"Fine. We wanted the best for our weakest kit, almost dying because of greencough. So we trained her.. And she was supposed to say I do... But she did not."

"Hold them down." Tinystar ordered.

"Sharpkit?" Sharpkit snapped out of a trance.

"I do!" "Then I name you all 'paws." Tinystar declared. They chanted their names.

"Back to you three." Tinystar said.

"You are banished from Skyclan. If anybody sees you guys here, they have a right to kill you all. Run, now!" Tinystar said. Darkmask, Whiteblood, and Ebonykit ran up the mountain.

"I will kill you all one day!" Darkmask yowled before dashing off, Whiteblood and Ebonykit on his heels. "Dustpaw, your mentor will be Birdpool. Moonpaw, your mentor will be Jayshine. Sharppaw, your mentor will be Bouncefire. Graypaw, your mentor will be me!" The mentors touched noses with the 'paws. The clan cheered again. The apprentices dashed off to the mentors. Sharppaw ran to Bouncefire. "We will do battle training, because you know the territory. Follow me." Bouncefire announced, padding off. Sharppaw followed. Once they were at the Battle Area, Bouncefire pinned him down. "I am of The Tribe Of Blood Spilling. You must give up. Do you want to join?" Bouncefire growled. Sharppaw asked,

"Will I be able to get my revenge on Tinystar?"

"Later on." Bouncefire said plainly. So that's where he 'spends the night.' Sharppaw wondered. Bouncefire had said 'I will spend the night outside the camp.' And he goes to his tribes camp! He's taking me there! Sharppaw thought. No turning back now.

"Wow... We're going in the Twolegplace?" Sharppaw asked Bouncefire.

"Yes. Here are some rules to not get caught killing. Do not let the cat claw you. Some tufts of fur will be on the claws. Do not torture. Easily snap the back of the neck. When the target is out of camp, get in the trees and drop on the target. Then snap the neck. Hide the body. Simple, except if the cat claws your and rips some fur, clear it off the claw. Make sure they don't shriek. Make sure they die. There, some decent lessons. Make sure you obey the Neho." Bouncefire said. "What's a Neho?" Sharppaw was curious. I thought this would be relearning! It is not.

"A Neho is the leader. This Neho is strict. He will claw off your ear if your caught gossiping. But if you mess up on a move, its okay. He is very nice, but just don't get on his bad side. The Nego is the- basically what you call- a deputy. Second in command. She's nice, too. Oh- Here we are!" Bouncefire explained before stopping. They stood infront of a twoleg den. It looked abandoned. "Go on." Bouncefire said nudging. Sharppaw looked down. There was a hole, but something was covering it. "The tribe found this hole and ripped the bottom of a cage off. Lots of cages around here." Bouncefire explained, looking bored. Sharppaw looked at the thing.

"What's a cage?" He asked. Bouncefire snapped out of boredness, saying,

"The twolegs capture cats in them. We attack them, and they drop the cage, and sometimes our clanmates. We used one for the-" he said, pausing to point his paw at the cage's bottom, "The identification. We brand-" Sharppaw looked up at him and asked, "What's a brand?"

"Ugh. Later. Now, they see the brand on your paw, if you don't have it, the identificator will call a warning in code. They then alert the guard. The cage stops you from falling through." Bouncefire replied. "I can hear you!" A shecat voice said.

"Step on the identification location, or I call a warning."

"Ok." Bouncefire said, showing Sharppaw a scar on Bouncefire's paw. It had a symbol on it, it looked like a circle with clawmarks on it, oozing blood. But he wasn't. It was a symbol, pale white, clearly visible. Bouncefire stepped on the gate. "You are Bouncefire." The shecat called. "You were explaining the system to someone. Who is he? Get him on."

"It's someone from the clans who want to join." Bouncefire said.

"I will tell my companion to give the code for Newcomer." The voice echoed. They waited for about 50 seconds, then a voice called, "We will open the gates to see the newcomer." She said, the same cat as before. The gates were made of wood. "It has 3 dens to it." Bouncefire said, before the gates opened. Sharppaw saw Darkmask in the front, others behind him. "Escort him to the Ceremony room." Darkmask said, before some cats rushed up to Sharppaw and lifted him onto a cat's back, others flanking the cat. They got to somewhere dark, and a bunch of rocks with fire around them was the only light. The floor was twoleg wood. "Fire!" He screamed. The cats around him said, "Hush! We have it under control." The fire flittered through a hole in the roof. It showed half of a rock in the middle of the room. Dark sat on the second highest ledge, where the fire shone on the rock. Moonlight shone through the hole. "We're probably causing worry." Bouncefire whispered. Sharppaw saw a shiny thing on the fire, it was red, and the same symbol as Bouncefire had on his paw was on the shiny thing. "Jump on the ledge." Darkmask ordered Sharppaw. "Yes, Darkmask." Sharppaw said.

"Call me Dark." Dark said. Sharppaw leaped on the ledge and sat beside Dark.

"Gathering!" A voice above said. Bouncefire sat in the light of the fire. "It's just the Announcer, Sharppaw." He assured Sharppaw. Dark said, when all the cats gathered, "Sharppaw, you may have that clan name, but now that you have been brought in by Bouncefire, you have accepted. He has told the basics of killing behind disguise, has he?"

"Yes." Sharppaw said, finding Ebonykit and Whiteblood in the crowd, sitting beside eachother, "Bouncefire, have you?" "Yes." Bouncefire said. "Your next question: Do you want to train in the streets of twolegplace, or in the mountains of Skyclan? The tribe will accept you either way, or in some cases face my claws." Dark questioned. Sharppaw thought. He decided he wanted to stay in Skyclan. "Skyclan, sorry."

"No guilt. It's ok." Dark reassured. "Your mentor will be Bouncefire. You will train according to Bouncefire. He is an elite, also called a elite killer, but his first rank in training was as a Spy. Do you accept, and promise that you will learn under Bouncefire, in the course of stealth, training not to be shocked when you see a member of Skyclan get killed? Training to be an excellent hunter?" Sharppaw thought. Will I freak out if I see one of my Skyclan clanmates get killed? Remember, you are doing this to have great power. Yes. "Yes. I promise not to freak out when I see anycat or anything get killed." Sharppaw vowed.

"Good. Young one, be not afraid to get blood on your paws. Now, this may hurt, but everyone, even Ebony, has been through it. Your Blood Code will be Red. Brace yourself." Dark said, saying the last part with pity. Two cats rushed up to him, and pinned him down. He saw a cat with twig walk towards the fire, fish the thing put, and walked over to him and placed it on his front left paw. He screamed, it hurt so mush he passed out. The last words he saw before blacking out was Bouncefire saying, "I'll come up with a story. Agree when you wake up in camp." Sharppaw nodded weakly, then everything went blurry, then black.

~Guys, sorry, but my Italic is messed up. Sorry!~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sharppaw's POV!

Argh... What is happening? Bouncefire is dragging me, I know that. Who is beside me? "Dark, what if I get caught?" Bouncefire asked. Dark was beside me.

"Then I will assign him to Rootheart." Dark replied. My paw is sore. Ugh... Rootheart?

"Nice, but we need more in Skyclan." Bouncefire begged. I have never seen Bouncefire more desperate than this. "Whiteblood is having litter two. I will drop them near camp. They will be old enough to talk and know how to betray. They will know the plan. They will be 6 moons of age." Dark explained. "Red's waking up." He informed. My 'Blood Code' is Red? Nice name. "Rest." He commanded. I happily went to sleep.

Not POV

"Sharppaw, wake up!" Sharppaw heard a voice. I am Red, but better not tell them that. Red yawned. "You're pretty fine for a badger attack. You may go." He heard Echosong. Annoying cat. She is old. Red thought of a plan. He walked towards Bouncefire, whose Blood Name was Haujay. It was a funny name, but his family in the Tribe Of Blood Spilling kept the name '-jay' in their names for until the big cat clans, where their Tribe was made of mixed big cats. "Haujay, can we go battle training?" Red winked. Haujay saw this and said, "Fine." Red knew Haujay knew that he had to talk to the older tom. "What is it?" Haujay asked. Red looked around, then whispered, "Echosong's annoying, and bossy. You know what." Haujay nodded. Red saw understanding in Haujay's eyes. "Wait til' night, I'll invite her on a walk to pick herbs. Be in the trees." Haujay explained. Red nodded. The rest of the day was filled with normal battle training and some hunting.

That night...

Red smirked as Haujay led Echosong out. After they were out, Red leaped into a nearby tree and looked down. Lead her farther. Red coded. Haujay's face was pointed towards Echoskng, but his eyes met Red's. Red pointed his muzzle toward Windclan. They are always interfering with some of our business. If we can accuse them of enough stuff, they will be forced out. Then there will be four clans. Red smirked again. He whipped through the trees, until the trees met field, near Windclan. Fox dung! Red cursed. He had to go through itchy, tall grass. Haujay and Echosong was ahead, and they were at the lake. Red whipped through the grass faster. He stopped when a patch of short grass was, sand bordering the lake. Haujay and Echosong were in the sand. Bouncefire looked back at Red, before pinning Echosong down. "Halt-!" Red helped pin the shecat down, and they said together, "Halt, under the name of-" Red dipped his head to Haujay, "Haujay of the Tribe of Blood Spilling and-" Haujay announced, while he dipped his head to Red for him to continue, "And Red of the Tribe of Blood Spilling." Red announced with pride, happy that he said those words, and happy that he would make his first cat kill, and most Tribe apprentices have missions of cats to kill. Red was one lucky Tribe apprentice, if you were on the side of the Tribe. "Kill her! Get it over with!" Haujay whispered. Red flipped Echosong over, slitting her throat. He had made an instant kill, no pain or anything. "Toss her into the lake." Haujay said. Red tossed her into the river with ease, because she was so light. Blood was on Red's paws. "Clean them." Haujay said, and Red went and washed them off. They walked back to camp, falling asleep. He woke up in a dream. He saw Spottedleaf. "The Jay and the Darkness cannot withstand the Sharp-tongued. The evil will merge with good. The wind's grass will be shaken to the roots. An accusation is enough to rip apart an entire song." She said.

"What? Tell me what it means!" Sharppaw pleaded. The Jay? The Darkness? A Song? Sharppaw thought. Spottedleaf came towards him. "Your memories are not erased, but some were lost in Starclan, such as guilt, love, and kindness. I will bring them back." Spottedleaf glowed when she said this. "Touch noses." She said, touching noses with Sharppaw. He screamed. Everything went dark, but he didn't collapse. He felt a flash of guilt for killing Echosong, he felt love for Cherrytail again, and he felt kindness for Graypaw, who was the most annoying thing ever. Spottedleaf said the words for banishing a cat from the Tribe. "Sharppaw, is it your wish to leave the Tribe?"

"It is." Sharppaw said.

"Then, your scar has been washed off. You are now, just Sharppaw." Spottedleaf announced.

Sharppaw felt proud. Sharppaw felt free. Sharppaw felt like a leader, the one he would have been if it wasn't for the Undergo, more than he ever felt, even more than when he received his Blood Code. "Fall back asleep, Sharppaw. The day ahead is a curved path. I will give you beautiful sleep." Spottedleaf said. Sharppaw fell asleep, going into dreams of good hunting.

AN: Windflight, thank you for being an awesome friend. I was going to shut this down, but then you liked it, so I decided to keep going. Here's chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sharppaw woke up when he heard, "All cats old enough to leap through the trees, gather around for a clan meeting!" Sharppaw went out of the apprentice den. He sat down as the apprentice's mentors walked up. "We shall wait while these apprentices are assessed." Bouncefire came up to Sharppaw. "First, battle training." Sharppaw felt angry as he added in a whisper, "You will review moves from the tribe." Sharppaw felt as if he needed to make things right. "I need some time." He said, before rushing off to Tinystar's den. She was in there. "Yes?" She asked. "I need to talk." He said quickly. She nodded. "Bouncefire is of The Tribe Of Blood Spilling." He said. She gasped as she called a meeting. "Bouncefire is of _the_ tribe." The cats gasped, while Bouncefire came up the rock. "Sharppaw is too." He meowed.

"You told me too! I was basically forced, but Spottedleaf undid me from your ways." Sharppaw retorted. "Well, well, Sharppaw. Nice try. Our tribe is bigger than we showed you. You are no longer of us." A shadow said, appearing to the clan as a brown tabby. "I am Tiger, Tigerstar's secret desendant." Tiger smirked. Sharppaw yowled and charged forward Bouncefire, pinning him. "Go, you stupid rat! Go, and when I see you again, your blood will be on my paws." Sharppaw snarled. "Rootheart, Coyotescar, let's hit the road!" Tiger said calmly. Sharppaw pounced on Tiger, and said, "Tinystar, may I?" Sharppaw asked. "They outside the warrior code, and it is necessary for self defense. Ok." Tinystar replied. Sharppaw looked down at Tiger. Tiger looked at him like he was insane. Sharppaw bashed Tiger's head, hard, sinking his claws into Tiger's head. Tiger yowled as Sharppaw sunk his claws in more. "Revenge, you rat!" Sharppaw yowled. The clan watched in silence as Tiger got killed. Sharppaw slit the top of Tiger's head, sinking down more. Sharppaw bit Tiger's neck,With a final yowl, Tiger took his last breath. "Run, brats!" Sharppaw sneered at the tribe cats. "Dark will murder you, Sharppaw. Tiger was Nego." Bouncefire yowled before flicking his tail to the tribe cats and he ran off, the tribe cats followed. Tinystar said, as if she wouldn't punish him, "Cats of Skyclan! Sharppaw has stopped the tribe from murdering us all for now. He shall be named, for his bravery and swooping in to save the clan like a hawk, Sharphawk!" Tinystar yelled. The clan chanted. "And now for the other apprentices, Graypaw has done well, since I taught him. Graypaw, do you promise to defend your clan, even with your life?" Tinystar meowed.

"I do." Graypaw agreed.

"Then you shall be named Graysky, for your professional leaping through trees." Tinystar announced. The clan cheered. "Moonpaw, I have heard that Jayshine was bragging about your hunting at night. You will be Moonleap, for your angle can be far from other cats." The clan cheered again. "Dustpaw, you found yourself wanting to be a medicine cat. You will get this. Birdpool has taken the path, too, because we are with no medicine cats. Birdpool, you will train with Spottedleaf in your sleep afterwards. Dustpaw, you are Dustpaw until you are fully trained." Tinystar announced. The clan cheered again. Tinystar said, "Sharphawk, come to my den." Sharphawk walked to the den, where he saw her. "Sharphawk, you have my permission to kill or whatever these tribe cats." Tinystar said. "Are you really with us? I will kill you if you turn tail and run to the tribe." Sharphawk was astonished. Calm Tinystar, keeping an eye on him, if he made a wrong move, his throat will be slashed? "I am with you." Sharphawk vowed.

Sharphawk walked out of the leader den, flexing his claws, which were itching for the tribes cat's blood. He walked towards the warrior's den, wanting precious sleep. He yawned, curling in a nest that really wasn't his, but he didn't care, and fell into the sleep he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sharphawk's POV **

I awoke to a face full of black fur. "Sharphawk, we need to talk." The cat meowed. I lifted my head, and the cat backed up. I was alarmed, but relieved as I noticed it was just Moonleap. I tiredly walked out of the camp. Once we were there, she led me off the normal trails. I was confused. I followed her through the bushes, when the trees got thinner. I stopped, hearing a splash. We were well away from camp. A brambly barrier opened in front of me. This must be somewhere secret, so I looked behind me in the direction of camp. The mountains came to a rocky halt beside me, but we were in the forest part of territory. I closed my eyes, and pushed through a opening. Wow.

There was a pool infront of me, and it bubbled. Moonleap was soaking in it. She was crazy, that stuff she's in was for Riverclan! "What in Starclan's name are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "Ah. Sharphawk, leap in and you will find out. Soak all you troubles away..." She said. I smir ked, climbing a tree near it, then leaping in.

_Splash!_

I showered in, and Moonleap muttered, once the waves had stop, "Kit." I laughed, but my face turned into comfort as I realized... This was so... Warm... I smiled, even though Moonleap's face was filled with amuzement. We got out, and for the rest of the day nothing, nobody, no one, stressed us out.

_3 moons later..._

I saw Moonleap bound out of the den, her belly was bulging out because of me. She was expecting, and you know who the father is. Me! I could not wait. 3 moons before, we soaked in the pool and called it MoonSharppool. Moonleap walked over to me. We had planned to go to that pool today. "Shall we?" Moonleap asked playfully. I spoke very manly, "We shall." As we strolled out to the MoonSharppool.

That night, when I was in my den, I heard a ear-deafening wail. I poked my head out of the den. I heard it again. I confirmed it was coming from the nursery... Wait. Moonleap was the only one expecting. The other queens were just raising their kits. I flew over there. Moonleap was in her nest, squirming. One kit was already out, a pure orange. Moonleap looked at me, and Birdpool along with Dustpaw came in. Moonleap said, "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can." I said, having to watch her. It took until Sunrise for her to give birth to all kits. One rolled over to nurse, gulping milk down. He was gray. The other two, one pure orange and one orange with darker orange stripes. "The orange ones are she-cats. The gray one is a tom." Dustpaw announced.

"Mind if I name the she-cats?" Moonleap asked me. I nodded. "The pure orange one can be Firekit. The one with stripes is Sandkit." I knew she was honoring Firestar and Sandstorm. I looked at the gray tom, and remembered his first moments. "Milkkit." I said, pointing my nose to the gray kit, who was still suckling. These are my kits, and I will protect them with my life. I hope my life is smooth, and I die of old age.

But my life was not that. The illness, called Tragedy, has my family sick with it.

And the tragedy hits us, the parents, first. I will never forget that day, ever. Nor will I forget the cats that died of that illness.

I am doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sharphawk POV

I awoke. But... Where am I?

"Sharp... Whatever, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice, and affirmatively it was one I didn't want to hear.

Bouncefire.

I spat, making a spot beside me slime with my spit. I looked over, something I didn't want to do.

It _was _him. I spat in his execrable, vacuous little face. He growled, certainly infuriated at my act. "You wanna die earlier? Be my invited guest." He yowled, literally in my face. The only thing making me brave? Moonleap. We were tied up with a sort of ivy, and she was too. I smirked, and coughed, "Stupid... Ehem." Bouncefire spat out a insult, which was filled with colorful language. Then, he finally said, "Jab, come 'ere."

"Yes?" A ragged cat came out of where Dark was supposed to be... He may have died.

"This _impudent _little brat has been insulting me!" Bounefire whined.

"Get down to buisness, Rally. What we want with you-" Jab said, pausing to turn to me, "is some speaking. Don't worry, we won't kill ya. Heh heh heh, not for now, at least. First, do you have any authority in the clan?"

"No." I said, trying to purr to calm myself down.

"Is Moonleap, the ravishing shecat, your mate?" Jab asked.

"No." I lied, maybe they would let her go. How did I get here?

"Ok, we will kill the shecat so she won't be a distraction, and if she were your mate, she would nit be killed, but imprisoned." Jab said boredly, licking his bloodstained, high-authority paw, that had took lives of many in desparation of going higher in rank, and dragging the killing weapon over his head, and a guard, and...

And Ebonykit, who were nearing Moonleap.

"No! I lied. She is my mate." I said, now weeping. Bouncefire -now Rally- back in the days of Rally mentoring me, had said any punished tom's mate will be mated by the most high ranked toms, and she had kits, more killers. Those shecats often died after birth, because all high ranked tom mated her, and there was, who knows, thousandfold of high tom rankers, and that was only toms. I wept, and wept.

Moonleap's fate, if they kept her, was to mate millions of toms, and have twenty kittens, and die, giving our enemy more killers. I paused, thinking. To stun shecats, there was a massive hole, massive, to let moonlight in. We were here, and it was night. It was predawn, letting the faintest of light in. I quickly sliced the bonds, ran over to Moonleap-not bothering to untie her- and leaped out of the hole. We were met by howling, and we were on a huge abandoned twoleg den. Moonleap wasted no time, unlike me. She said, "See that nest? We can make it." I gulped, it was barely enough for a cat to leap. But we are Skyclan. We ran forwards, and leaped. I yowled, scrabbling to get on top. Moonleap hoisted me up. "Thanks," I panted. But... The next thing, the roof had a hole. Like the tribe's. I looked back. They were going to attempt it! I shoved Moonleap in the hole, going after her. What I saw next... Was different. I found myself looking into emerald eyes. "Who are you? Are you from the three clans?" What the fox dung? "What... Three clans? There are five!" I said, backing away. "You don't know Blueclan, Redclan, and Greenclan?" I shook my head, and bonked it into a den wall to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "There are five others, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan, finally, me and Moonleap are in Skyclan." I explained. The tom shook his head. "'Round here, are two tribes and three clans. The Tribe of Blood Spilling, and The Tribe of the Wails of the Sinful. Blood Spilling think all cats can die, and they only matter. The Wails, however, kills all in their tribe who are not perfect, and good. We clans are neutral. We are the only ones who have fishers. We are Blueclan. Go on your way, now."

"Yes, sir. What is your name?" I asked.

"Rainstar." The tom said.

Me and Moonleap walked out, silent all the way. I settled in the nest, and I went to sleep, but I heard something tragic.

"Sandkit is dead, of Greencough!" I heard the wail.

**Well, there ya go! Thank you windflight for being supportive! Eh, cliffhanger. I hate those, on other's stories, hope yall enjoyed! I have a clan named Blueclan, another named Redclan, nad I just thought of Greenclan and The Wails (for short). **

**Questions: Are you mad at me for killing Sandkit? I had to, because it has to do with the plan. Do you approve of the Wails? Is killing others for being mean bad? **

**Yelli!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pov

I looked from my nest, detecting another cat. "Wake up, sweetie." A voice like honey breathed in my ear. I am Drip, student of The Wails of the Sinful, The Wails for short. We fall in love early, and my future mate, Bumble, was beside me. "It's time for a punishment." He said, letting me walk past, out of the box. I watched as our leader, Marrow, was on the heap of bones- of all animals in them. Cat, twoleg, you ask, I will agree. Marrow was on the bones, standing before a plump shecat. "Opal," he boomed. "You have mated forbiddenly, giving your kits the blood of no other than..." Marrow turned to a black tom, "Eagle." The cats gasped. I had to, also. You see, you can't mate a Omega. Omega is the rank you start in at a year old. When you do a crime, you drop a rank. When you fight the higher next rank, they move down, and you move up. Omegas cannot mate. Eagle is a young beta, and people shouldn't start asking to mate, this young. I felt sad, but I would have a punishment if I protected him and his love. Marrow spoke again, "Opal, you will be prisoner, and you will be killed once your kits are one week old. Ebony, you came from our enemies. You will nurse those kits when Opal, is dead. Eagle, prepare!" Marorow leaped at Eagle, toppling him over. Marrow then ripped open Eagle, going from the stomach and down. Eagle screeched. "Ah, the blood." Marrow called for the healer. The healer patched up Eagle. Marrow followed. "Drip, my daughter." He called. To me... I walked to him. Marrow walked up to the den. He cut up the cobwebs sealing the wound, opening the stomach. The Healer, who does not go by his real name, said, "What are you doing?" Marrow did not reply. What he did next... Was uncatlike.

Sharpy's POV

I looked at Moonleap. Birdpool circled me. "Tell me, Moonleap, have you mated with another tom? Firekit is devastated. Dustpaw jumped to conclusions. Sandkit did not have greencough. It was rare, a tom mates a shecat, then another mates that same shecat. Most of the time, some more kits grew, then died in your stomach. One injured Sandkit. And I performed ripping open your stomach. I closed it, though. Those kits... Looked like...

Bouncefire." My chin felt the ground. I turned to her. Her eyes... Their beautiful eyes were filled with it, the love of Bouncefire. "Look, Sharphawk... When I left for the dirtplace one time, and Bouncefire appeared and stuffed a herb down my mouth. I went insane, mating Bouncefire... Sharphawk, I am sorry. I tried to stop, but the herb forced me on. I hope his effect wouldn't take toll. It just felt so good, Sharphawk." Moonleap pleaded. Her eyes still held the love. I stormed to Tinystar's den and told her everything. She leaped off onto a rock. "All cats old enough to leap through trees gather around the Bond Rock for a clan meeting!" Tinystar called. The cats gathered around, and Tinystar told all the story, Moonleap looking embarassed, listening from the Medicine Cat den. The cats gasped. "However, it is Sharphawk's decision for Moonleap's fate." Tinystar added. I looked up. I decided after a few minutes of contemplating. "Keep her prisoner. Her son and daughter shall know about her, but they will know the wrongs about her." I declared. Tinystar nodded. "Graysky, guard the lover, sweetheart." Tinystar said caringly, although Graysky was not Tinystar's daughter. In fact, she was of Whiteblood and Dark. Graysky led Moonleap over to a cave, shoving her in gently, and rolling a boulder over the cave, she left a crack to shove prey and soaked moss in. I was worried, raged, and loving. I then heard a call, (this be weeks after the death of Sandkit) "Sharphawk! Milkkit and Firekit opened their eyes!" One cat called. I ran over to the nursery. I saw my kits. Firekit had cool green eyes, like a morning dew coating the grass. Milkkit, the gray one, had electric blue eyes. I saw my kits. My kits. I said to Plumfawn, the new queen, "They are beautiful." I puffed out my chest in pride. "Pa!" Milkkit exclaimed. "Where's Mamoo?" He wondered. Firekit growled playfully, "Wanna play with Graysky when she's done with duties?" He asked. "Sure! I wonder who she's guarding." Milkkit contemplated. I worried, and then gulped. Better tell em the truth. "Your mama was punished, for uh... Loving another cat." I whimpered. Firekit looked up in understanding, while Milkkit looked puzzled. "So... We have another Pa?" He asked. I jarbled, "Yes. But he's not good." I sighed. "Ok." Milkkit replied, satisfied. I went to my den, and settled in my nest.

Drip POV

I watched him as he shoved mud in the body. He shredded the worms, and settled them in. I forced myself not to lash out. Eagle was knocked out, so he wasn't feeling it. He would die slowly. The Healer sealed it up again. Eagle awoke a few hours later. "Ughh... I am sorry, Marrow. She forced me." He said. Marrow was suprised. He thought Eagle forced HER. Marrow knocked out Eagle, and rinsed the body.

Dark Forest, help us.


	8. Chapter 8

Drip's POV

I looked down at the bodies of Marrow and The Healer, who was named Tooth. They killed eachother in a conflict. Marrow was my father. The second beta, Scab, was preforming a ceremony. After what seemed like my lifetime, we were allowed into the Sacred Cave, a cave carved in a twoleg box. Of course, Marrow was first. His body was removed of bones and all, and washed in the stream. His body was laid on a stone. The shallow water pummeled my feet. We were supposed to scratch a pebble, and place it in the body. It was my turn. I scratched a pebble, finding the finest one, and placing it in the body, I said my goodbye.

There was a stream, and you send the body downstream. To the Dark Forest, whom we believe in. They sent him downstream. I couldn't bear to watch. The same went for Tooth. But he wasn't gutted. I went with the weeping crowd of cats, stepping into the daylight. Scab stayed in for the beta ceremony.

It will never be the same again.

?'s POV

I squirmed around. "Get up, dirt!" My littermate, Goldenkit, yelled at me. Ever since Pebbleleap, my mother, abandoned me for some reason, I was shocked. Goldenkit and Slatekit were my best friends. Then, Pebbleleap called them into the den, and they were in there. For hours. They came out, and they ignored me when I wanted to play Mosswad. Now, that was yesterday. Goldenkit calling me dirt? I jumped up. "Hi, dirt!" Goldenkit smirked.

"What's with name calling? What happened?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Goldenkit boomed, her eyes alit with hate and amusement. "You are a loner. The only way you're here is because of Ratfoot. She asked Adderstar for you, just because you was on a branch, dangling for dear life." Goldenkit explained. She raked thorn-sharp claws across my face. I squeaked, and pushed her over. Pebbleleap was nearby. "Get away from my kit, foxdung!" She picked me up and litterally threw me. I landed with a splash near the entrance. I splashed because there was a mud puddle there. My orange pelt was now brown. Slatekit came by, with Goldenkit. "Look at the dung!" They mocked. The guards laughed at me. One was Harewhisker. "Hello, Mudkit. Seems like you turn brown, to match with your life. A muddy life is a bad life." He sneered. But, my saver came to me. I was the runt of the litter, probably because I was found as a loner. Ratfoot stepped up to me, picking me up. "Whoever calls somebody dung is the most dungiest in the clan. Leave the kit alone. What did she do to you?" Ratfoot asked. Then... Came the insults.

"She made my family upside down! She made our father hate us and love _her!_" Goldenkit wailed.

"She made my friend, Ashleap, tell me I was an idiot for hating her!" Said Harewhisker.

"Well I... Uh... Why do I hate her?" Slatekit wondered. "Yeah! I don't hate her! Get away, bullies!" She yelled at Goldenkit. A tabby stepped up. "Goldenkit is my friend! I thought you were one of us, who hates Glidekit!" He yowled. But Ratfoot, me, and Slatekit was making distance. She took me to the medicine den, for the injury of my face. Herbpelt looked up. "Ay. I smell blood." He said.

"Yeah. Stupid Goldenkit did it." Said Slatekit. I have never heard her call Goldenkit stupid. Only me.

"Well, I got some of that marigold." Herbpelt stood up, pointing to a clump of marigold.

"Well goodness, Herbpelt, that be the best marigold of all of Tunnelclan!" Ratfoot smiled. She chewed it up into a pulp, and Herbpelt directed me to a nest. "Rest." He ordered. I slipped into the nest.

**Well guys, I have my plot! Maybe. April fools. Hey a challenge:**

**Challenge: A oneshot.**

**How?: Pm to me.**

**Reward?: List of all the clans in this book.**

**And guys, this to be a series. This is book one of... What? Vote for the series name, options below!**

**Vote 1 for the series name to be: New Destinies**

**Vote 2 for the series name to be: Beyond the Border**

**Vote 3 for the series name to be: Betrayal at the Den Entrance**

**Vote, and don't hesitate to. If somebody picks 3, don't hesitate to pick 3! Most votes at the end of April will win. There will be no update until then, so be prepared for a big chapter! Hooray!**

**Oh, and my bday is April 7th!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sharphawk's POV

I looked around the den. Moonleap was imprisoned, and I didn't spend much time around my kits. Birdpool met my face as he walked into the den. "Sandkit did not die of greencough. She died because she was pregnant, one of Bouncefire's got in her." He said. "This has never happened before."

"I hate it." I replied. He padded out. I decided to visit Moonleap. I spat on the stone floor as I thought of her. I walked out of the Warrior's den. Time to visit Moonleap. I walked over to the cave, with the stone in front. Dustrumble greeted me. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see Moonleap. Talk to her." I said. He stepped out of the way, and rolled the stone over. I stepped in. Her pelt was beautiful... Dust motes danced around her, jumping on her, then bouncing off.

I couldn't love her. She loves Bouncefire... Haujay... Whatever. I sneered at her, and she looked at me. "Remember what I said. I was forced." She said, stepping into the shadows.

"No reason to give in!" I yelled. I swiped at the shadow, than looked at my paw. Blood. I heard her crying. "Please, forgive me!" She wept. "Bouncefire, or Rally, forced me to!" She sobbed.

"We are no longer mates." I spat. Moonleap looked at me. "You once were with Bouncefire, I saw you every day as an apprentice... Dreamily staring after you... It all happened seven suns after my warrior ceremony... I love you." Something stirred inside me. I felt it before... In the pool... While crouching down when Moonleap gave birth...

It was love. For her. For the one forced by Bouncefire.

Drip's POV

Scab was beta now. And he had to pick Wren as his second beta... My bully. But I blushed when he got up there. I called his name the loudest. "Wren! Wren!" I chanted. I felt the same when Seed was there. Marrow, my father, liked him. Thought that he would mate with me and I give birth to strong kits. He died the night before we were planning to mate. It hit me like an enemy's paw, crashing down on me, making sense.

I loved Wren. I wanted to be mates with him. He walked down the soaked boxes with pride. He walked off, to hunt. I followed. He went to a tree, a willow. It's vines were soaked. "Hello, Willowpaw. I seek you." He whispered. After a few minutes, I heard snoring. He was asleep! I walked off. It was worse than being in love with the one who bullied me as a kit. I was in love with someone who already loved someone. Maybe even a TREE! I hate my life.

Wren's POV

I was wept into a dream. Willowpaw looked at me. "Hello, young one."

"You promised the story... The one about you." I whispered.

"Yes. But don't fall for me, young sapling, for you, your true love is the dripping of dew. Now, on to the story. I was in a clan called... Wait." She paused, then looked at me. "The gliding eagle, the leaping moon, the new life's drink, and the wing of a wren will discover the secrets of the air, and bring the blue sky, the red blood, the green grass, the winding tunnel, wailing cats and cat blood to meet the clashing thunder, the raging river, the tall shadows, and the breeze on the wind, and the group of the sky. But there is more. Cats lurk in the shadow, Wren, and you will be wary. Trust in the dripping dew to encourage you." She said, her head low. "My story is that I was killed by a fox. I was an apprentice, a student in your terms. Find the gliding eagle, the leaping moon, the new life's drink, and the wing of a wren. One of these... Are you." She added.

"Wait, what?! How am I important, who are the-" I was cut off as a looked into the sky, naturally. I blinked, then I was in the sweet place. The willow. Who were these cats, and how many cats are there out there, other than those three clans, and The Wails, and The Tribe of Blood Spilling? Were there other clans? Were there other tribes? I walked out, and saw Drip's bushy tail disappear behind a bush. I heard her whisper, "I'll need to talk to Wren after this!" I freaked out and ran ahead. Drip looked at me. "Let's talk now. Who you in love with?" She raged.

"Nobody, ok? I have a secret, and if you promise not to tell, I will tell you." I said. She nodded. "Ok. I have a voice in my head, one that guides me. I can visit her in my dreams. There. Satisfied?" I hissed. She nodded again. We walked back.

Glidekit's POV

I was in a sleep. I was in a dream. A cat looked at me. "Hello, young Glidekit. I have a prophecy. Do not be afraid, for I am Maplelight. The gliding eagle, the leaping moon, the new life's drink, and the wing of a wren will discover the secrets of the air, and bring the blue sky, the red blood, the green grass, the winding tunnel, wailing cats and cat blood to meet the clashing thunder, the raging river, the tall shadows, and the breeze on the wind, and the group of the sky. Do not be afraid. I will guide you in your head." She meowed slowly. I nodded, then woke up. "Glidekit... Dirt. I want to play a game. Follow me." I raised my head. Goldenkit. I followed her to a huge place in the tunnel. So huge, it was in a mountain. Nobody that went past that mountain and came back. She leaped onto the boulder, where we called meetings. I found the kits in a line beside her. "Kits, do you know about the game Drive off the Enemy?" Goldenkit called. They nodded. "We have invited Glidekit to the game. Glidekit, you are the enemy." Then, I was off. You sheathed your claws, but their claws were unsheathed. I ran, to Ratfoot. They were behind me. "Help! They want to kill me!" I screeched. I leaped behind Ratfoot, and the kits halted. "Go away. Don't try to kill her." She growled. The kits ran off. "Meeting! Meeting!" I heard Adderstar call. I rushed off, to the cave where this all started. I stayed on the opposite side of the kits. "We have came here to announce the naming of new kits becoming apprentices. Goldenkit, step up." He called. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan with your life?"

Goldenkit replied, "I do." Then, Pebbleleap went up to me, and dragged me off. She turned around at me, and bit at some knobs at my back. It hurt. I squealed, and she dragged me off. The clan was departing. But as we came back, I heard Ratfoot screech, "WHAT ABOUT GLIDEKIT?!" Adderstar turned around. "Fine. But if you don't train her, then you know what will 'happen'. Glidekit do you uphold the warrior code, and promise to protect your clan with your life?" He said, rather boredly.

I nodded, "I do."

"Then you are named Glidepaw," he spat my name, "Ratfoot, you are to mentor her." Nobody cheered, except Ratfoot, and soon it was my bored clanmates mixed along with Ratfoot and Slatepaw. "Glidepaw! Glidepaw. Glidepaw! Glidepaw." They mixed. I walked sadly along Ratfoot and Slatepaw. The other walked past me, sneering at us. We went out. "Why aren't you with your mentor Slatepaw?" Ratfoot asked.

"Askwhisker said, 'Go away. Learn from others.' I thought he had wisdom, but he added, 'Because if you even think of Glidepaw and good at the same time, you are dead to me.'" Ratfoot frowned. "I would report to Adderstar, but he will probably say something along those lines." She replied. "However, I will tell Adderstar to keep you out of your siblings, and all apprentices except Slatepaw, I will tell him to keep them out of your training. He will think I despise you, because I am keeping you out of the other apprentices." She added. We walked for a while, before reaching a stream. "Now, I will teach you skills others will not have. You will learn to swim. You will learn to climb trees. Instead of the paws of Tunnelclan cats, which are scooped, with claws adapted to digging, you will have webs between them. Instead of the others claws, which are more for digging than fighting, you will have thorn sharp claws! Slatepaw, same for you." Ratfoot yelled. I nodded, then started training. "Hunter's crouch." She said. She crouched down, and stalked towards a leaf. But what got me is that she tapped the ground in front of her, making sure it could hold her, and a twig wouldn't snap, or anything. She stopped, changing direction, as if the leaf was alive, and at a position, she pounced, ripping off the leaf's 'head'. "Look at the position. Tap the ground in front of you. See if it makes noise. Glidepaw, try it out on that moss." Ratfoot ordered. I crouched low, prepared to stalk, when Ratfoot said, "Whoop! Now, Glidepaw, don't let your belly brush the ground." I sucked in and pushed up, on my toes. "Not like that!" Ratfoot said, calmly. "Let me adjust." She meowed. She pushed up and down, until it was a little painful. "Ready. Set. Stalk!" She yelled. I darted forwards, zooming in on the moss. "No!" She yowled. I stopped. "Not too fast." She said, settling down to her calm form. "Stalk slowly, I am not mad." She mewed. I stalked slower, and it was agonizing. It gave all my brain to make me not go and rip off the moss. "The moss changes direction. Go from the back of it, the front is where the pebble is. She picked up a pebble and laid it on the moss. I darted, and changed my direction. Ratfoot said, "Good! Now, pounce!" I leaped through the air, yowling. Ratfoot sliced the moss, and dragged it back, making me thud into the tree. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"You yowled. Be quiet, or the moss will run. This moss will be good for the elders." Ratfoot said.

We walked back, along with Slatepaw.

Moonleap's POV

"Dustrumble, may I go to the medicine den?"

"Why? Did somebody hurt you?"

"Yes. Sharphawk slashed his claws across my face." I winced. Blood dripped into my eye.

"That is against the rules Tinystar set up. I need to know them, me being deputy and all." Dustrumble said, dragging me out. Sunlight at last! It was beautiful sunset. I walked to the medicine den. "What happened? And you know, Moonleap, I do not judge you." Birdpool said.

"I got hit in the face by someone that does judge me. Sharphawk." I mewed.

"Poor thing!" Birdpool gasped. "That's against the code Tinystar set up!"

"Yeah." I said plainly while Birdpool set cobwebs on me.

"Sharphawk shouldn't blame you for what happened. He should blame Bouncefire and that herb." Birdpool said. Dustrumble nodded.

I allowed myself to be engulfed in darkness.

**Hey guys! Nuther chapter cause I can't leave you guys for that long. One shots are closed, nobody won. So... Did anybody like that prophecy?**

**Next challenge: Decode the names of the cats in the prophecy. Hint: The new life's drink is milk.**

**Bye yall, and happy new year! (Not, it's April the 3rd, five days before my birthday)**


	10. Chapter 10

Sharphawk's POV

"So... You did hurt Moonleap."

"Yes maam."

"No prey tonight."

Tinystar shoved a tiny mouse towards me. I gobbled it up.

"Goodbye, Sharpy." Tinystar shoved me out of her den. I decided that I would relax in the pool. Moonleap was out for a walk. I stalked through the forest, until I saw the barrier.

_Splash!_

I heard asplash, not from me. I climbed a tree, and peered through the leaves.

Moonleap. And... Firekit?

I watched as they batted at eachother. The claws were sheathed. They stood up on their hind legs, and went forward. (Like a hug) I saw their tails pushing against eachother. "I smell somecat." Moonleap stopped, taking deeper sniff every time. I prepared to leap, my hindquarters in the air. I splashed in.

"Moonleap. Firekit. I was gonna just relax in this pool, but I never thought that Firekit would sneak out."

"Well, we got permission." Firekit said.

"Sorry, but, GET OUT!" I yelled, and they dashed in direction of camp.

I got out myself, heading to camp. I saw Tinystar on the cliff.

"Sharphawk! Those two had permission! Confined to camp, buddy." She said. Moonleap returned to her prison.

**Yo dudes and dudettes! Sorry if this is short, but it's my BIRTHDAY! I am sick, too.**

**Yelli was here!**


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed. I had wrote a list of things gone wrong in my head./span/p  
One, confined to camp? Awful.

Two, Firekit really hangs around Moonleap. No! We are broke up! Milkkit already made an oath to me that Moonleap was not his mother.

Three, Moonleap has permission to hunt now, with a patrol. She asks to be on tons of patrols.  
I creeped out of the den, and...

"Mrrrow!" I said violently as something unwanted collided with my foot. Splinter. Cats paused and looked at me, but they probably don't care. They now literally worship Moonleap. Tinystar had apologized to Moonleap, and I eavesdropped her saying something like, "Sharphawk should have got punished instead, it is not your fault." I walked to Birdpool's den, and saw some black tabby fur. Moonleap. "You are pregnant, Sharphawk's?" Birdpool asked.

"Uh... Yeah." Moonleap said, then lowered into a whisper. I moved closer to the den, until I found a tunnel. What? I crawled in, and it went on for like forever. But I saw the rock wall of the den, and the storage. A huge pile of basil dwelled in it. I crawled in it, and heard Moonleap again. "There was a wi... Cat." I needed to hear the other part! "Sorry, a sneeze. I said, a winged cat." What!? There was stories now of winged cats, far away. Milkkit came in the tunnel as Birdpool and Moonleap went out. "Pa?" Milkkit called. I pulled him closer. "I saw the tunnel. It goes on for long." He said. I nodded. "I want to explore it when I am a apprentice. I want to live where it leads to." He went on, "It's like it whispers to me, 'Come to paradise'."

"Well, how about we go in, see that paradise? It will be a journey, but it will be okay." I said. Wait.. What am I doing? Am I really going to take a kit away from friends, family, everything except me? "Ma ignores me. If I talk, she claws me. She said if she caught me telling, I get killed."

"Oh no! That stupid fox dung!" I said. If I see her do that, I will make sure I will claw her heart slowly! "Pa. I want to go." Milkkit said, snapping me out of thought.

"No. We have to prepare." I said, walking out. We were going to get Milkkit away from these cats, the Moonleap-worshippers. We got some prey, wrapped it up with vines, and stepped into the tunnel. "Here we go." Milkkit said.

"Yeah..." Was I really taking him as a kit? I said apprentice, but since he is abused, I will take him anyway.

Where is the line break? Anyways, that was the end of The Unlikely Undergo. Book 2 is Turmoil in the Tunnels. And... NAME CHANGE! The series is now Betrayal at the Den Entrance. Chap 1 has a note showing that. But... So sorry this is short!

YelliGall left the book.


End file.
